


When She was Heard

by Bunnybitz



Series: A new voice [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Guns, M/M, Mouse Miraculous Marinette, Mouse! Marinette, Multi, Not as serious as the first one, Sequel, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: I was requested to do a sequel to ‘Soundless’ where we got a better ending for Mari. I never intended to give her a bad end, guess I just sorta did? Anyways, hope it’s satisfying.Luka and Adrien wonder if Master Fu can find a way to help Marinette transform. He’s very insistent that he can’t, but they do convince him to let Marinette have the Mouse Miraculous.





	When She was Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I really hope this picks things up a bit for you guys who wanted a better end for Marinette. Also I’ve decided I kinda like this universe so I left this on a cliffhanger in hopes on continuing it? Oops? Ha ha...  
> I do hope on doing a series of one shots for this. Why not in a multiple chapter work? Idk less pressure I guess oof
> 
> Also-you can technically read this within t reading the first one, but it would make more sense if you did read Soundless.

 

“So apparently you’ve been eating a lot of cheese! I am the cheese expert so I shall help you in this art.” Plagg sat atop Marinette’s shoulder.

 

Adrien and Luka, who were sitting across from Marinette on the floor of her room, laughed. 

 

Tikki removed herself from Luka’s shoulder, flying over to Plagg. “She doesn’t want your disgusting Camembert! Marinette likes sweet things!”

 

Marinette pulled out her phone, shooting Luka a message.

 

“She says she’s actually been getting into salty foods and dairy lately.”

 

“What?!” Tikki squeaked. “How come I didn’t know this?! I see Marinette all the time!”

 

Luka looked down at his phone again. “She says she just never really got the chance to tell you. She guesses.”

 

“I suppose it has been a bit since we hung out full time.” Tikki stated quietly. “We all should try to get to know each other!”

 

“But we already know each other. Especially Adrien and Luka. They know each other _very_ well.”

 

“Plagg!” Adrien snapped through gritted teeth.

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. She shot Luka another message.

 

“She says what did she miss.” Luka chuckled. He wrapped an arm around Adrien, much to the blonde’s sudden surprise. “A lot, I guess.”

 

Marinette have a silent chuckle, then made a heart with her hands. ‘How long?’ She mouthed.

 

“Hm uh...a month I’d say? Day after we defeated HawkMoth. Well, technically it was all Adrien.”

 

Adrien lightly smacked Luka on the head.

 

“Ow! What was that for?”

 

“Honestly, if you weren’t there and if you didn’t say what you did....I don’t know what I would have done. I’m afraid the pressure of my dad would have gotten to me. But you’re right. I have a good heart. I really do. And so do you.” Adrien have Luka a light kiss on the cheek after speaking, prompting Plagg to gag.

 

“Gross. I have to watch this and more all the time. And now you guys are moving in together in a week and it’ll permanently be my life. Give it a rest in front of the lady, will ya?”

 

Marinette silently giggled, slipping Plagg a cheese cube from the plate next to her. 

 

“If I didn’t need Plagg, I’d let you baby sit him every once in awhile.” Adrien laughed. “And I would even more often if you could transform.”

 

“Why don’t we find out how?” Plagg offered.

 

“Excuse me, what?” Adrien made a face with a raised eyebrow.

 

“We could go and talk with Master Fu. See if he’s got away to transform and use the powers of the miraculous without a voice.”

 

“You know it’s...it’s actually not a bad idea..” Luka looked up to the side, then at Marinette. “What do you say, Mari? Want to give it a shot? You know the guardian better than I do. I’ve only met him once.”

 

Marinette gave a brief pause before nodding. She stood up.

 

“O-Oh you mean now?” Adrien asked awkwardly.

 

She nodded. 

 

“If this does work, I suppose you want Tikki back..” Luka trailed off. 

 

Marinette shook her head. She used her hands to make two round ears atop her head.

 

“Oh, she means that rat. Mullo.” Plagg clarified.

 

Marinette nodded with a smile. 

 

“Welp, let’s get going I suppose.” Adrien sighed. “Let’s hope this works.”

 

///

 

“I really don’t think so, I’m sorry. Ever since the very first holder, the powers and transformation of the miraculous have always been voice activated.” Master Fu slid the miraculous book in front of the three. Adrien had retrieved it from his dad’s house and gave it straight to Master Fu.

 

“Are you sure? It’s just so unfair that after everything Marinette has done that she can’t use a miraculous anymore. And she’s not even asking for the Ladybug. Just the mouse.” Luka explained.

 

“I can’t have a miraculous out that isn’t in use. It’s too risky.”

 

“But Hawk Moth is gone!” Adrien argued. 

 

“It’s still too risky. Although there are no more miraculous in circulation then I have permission of, there are other forces.”

 

“That’s ridiculous! Marinette did so much she should be allowed to have a kwami. Just as a friend!” Luka urged.

 

“Though it is important for miraculous users to bond with their kwamis, the powers could be needed for someone that is able to use them.” Master Fu explained.

 

“But you’re not even going to try!” Adrien exclaimed. “You owe her after just cutting her off cold!”

 

“It was a privilege. She served her time. Every holder does.”

 

“But this is so not fair!” Tikki pipped in. “There’s got to be something! And if not, just let her have Mullo! Please?”

 

“Yeah! Come on Fu. Don’t be a party killer! Mullo could keep Mari company. And sane.”

 

“Plagg!” Both Adrien and Luka hissed.

 

“What? I’m not wrong.” Plagg went to rest on Marinette’s shoulder. She shrugged with a nod. Marinette then took out her phone, once again shooting Luka a message.

 

‘It’s fine Luka, Adrien.....lets just go.’

 

Luka looked up at Marinette, who was now teary eyed. A deep and flaming furry had settled in Luka’s eyes. He turned back to Master Fu. “Mouse miraculous. Now.” He held out his hand.

 

Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug, lightly rubbing her back. “It’s okay, Mari. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He soothed lightly.

 

“You’re not going to boss me around-“

 

“Here you go.” The necklace of the mouse was delivered into Luka’s hand by Wayzz. He tightly clasped his hand around it, pulling his hand away. 

 

“Thank you, Wayzz.”

 

“Wayzz..!” Master Fu exclaimed.

 

“Master, I think you are being a little harsh. I’m sure she’ll give it to a friend or back here if needed. The poor girl has been through a lot. Let her have it.”

 

Master Fu sighed. “.....Fine. But only for a little bit. Okay?”

 

Marinette turned her head to give Master Fu a wide smile. She pulled back from Adrien, next tackling Luka in a hug.

 

“Aw, Hey Mari.” Luka gently pet her on the head. He liked seeing the three of them so close. He really cared for these two, and they cared for him. Adrien was his boyfriend, and Marinette was his best friend and former crush. Former? Well..maybe just former. But probably not.

 

///

 

“Strawberries! Can you believe it?! Mullo eats strawberries and not cheese like me!” Plagg whined. Adrien left Plagg with Marinette for an hour while he picked up something for work. Now he was on his way back to him and Luka’s apartment. They had moved in together two weeks ago. Both insisted on a third room to leave empty. They both knew why, but didn’t mention it. 

 

“Mice liking cheese is a stereotype for mice. Good for her, breaking stereotypes.” 

 

“Adrien you don’t understand! This is a total travesty! You’d think I could share cheese with her! But no. She doesn’t like it!” Plagg whined. “Strawberries don’t even store! You have to constantly buy new ones! Like every week!”

 

“Plagg.” Adrien began with a laugh. “I’m not sure why this bothers you so much.”

 

“I dunno!” Plagg grumbled. 

 

Adrien’s phone dinged, and he took it out.

 

‘Marinette’

‘Hey um...me and Luka were texting and we were thinking maybe tomorrow night we could all go out to dinner together? Just get to know each other a little. Like who we are now :)’

 

Adrien couldn’t help but smile. “She used a smiley face!” He said in a high pitched fake teary tone.

 

“You are so weak.” Plagg scoffed.

 

“Shut up, Plagg.”

 

///

 

“But what if I look weird!?”

 

“Adrien. Babe. You’re a supermodel. And Marinette’s your friend and she’s had a crush on you since ninth grade. You’re being ridiculous.” Luka sighed as he pulled his blue and black hair into a ponytail.

 

“I-I know just....sorry. I’m being kinda anxious...Ridiculous, I know.”

 

“I totally get it. I’m uh...I’m kinda nervous too. Marinette really means a lot to me...doing all this for her is..well it’s so special. Just like her.”

 

“I wish I would have realized how special she was when I was younger...I just always passed her off like nothing. Just a good friend. Pshhh. How stupid was I?”

 

“I saw it then...and I still see it now...” Luka trailed off.

 

“Do you think maybe..” Adrien began.

 

“If we get closer with her. Possibly.” Luka nodded. “And that’s what tonight is going to start.”

 

///

 

Marinette walked into the restaurant entrance. The hostess greeted her automatically. “Hello! Just one today? Oh, and do you have a reservation?”

 

Marinette shook her head. She made a two with her fingers. 

 

“Two more people are coming?” 

 

She nodded, then put an X with fingers over her mouth.

 

“You’re mute-Marinette! Ladybug! Oh! Hey!” 

 

Marinette waved shyly.

 

“Mari!” Adrien cheered from behind her as him and Luka entered. 

 

Marinette turned and waved at him.

 

“Three, please. And the reservation is under Couffaine.” Luka clarified. 

 

The hostess nodded. “Oh yeah! I got you guys! Follow me!”

 

•

 

The group was now at a table near one of the large windows.

 

“You look really nice tonight, Mari.” Adrien complemented.

 

Marinette nodded in thanks, a bright pink flushing onto her cheeks. 

 

“You both look amazing, as always.” Luka added.

 

“You’re so cheesy.” Adrien laughed. 

 

“Cheese?” Plagg popped out from Adrien’s pocket. 

 

“Plagg! Stay low!” Adrien hissed. “Just an expression, there’s no cheese.”

 

“Fuck.” The kwami cussed, prompting a gasp from all three humans. 

 

“Since when did I say you could talk like that?”

 

“I’m older than you by about hmm uh let’s see...a trillion years? Yeah as far as I’m concerned I’m the adult and you are my child.” Plagg retorted.

 

“Shut up and get back into my pocket.”

 

Plagg stuck out his tongue, sinking back into Adrien’s pocket. 

 

“Hey guys!” A female voice spoke. “I’m Alix and I’ll be your waitress tonight-“

 

“You work here?” Adrien interrupted. “This is such a fancy restaurant. It’s not your thing.”

 

“I’m covering for Mylene.” Alix sighed. “She’s away at her honey moon so, she got permission from her boss to have a friend fill in for her. It’s only for a week. Anyways. What would you punks like to drink?”

 

Marinette pointed outside the window, which cast a nice view of the Seine.

 

“Water for you Mari?” Alix asked, clicking her pen.

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“I’ll just take tea. Normal.” Adrien shrugged.

 

“Water.” Luka ordered.

 

Alix nodded, scribbling down the drink orders of her former classmates. “Kay. I’ll be right back with that.” Alix waved, walking away from the table.

 

Marinette made a heart with her hands.

 

Mullo popped out from Marinette’s low dress top, the location of the small Kwami much to the two boys’ surprise.

 

“She means she thinks she looks pretty.” Mullo clarified.

 

Marinette nodded with a blush.

 

“Whoa! How did you do that?” Adrien gasped. “Like you know what she’s saying like her thoughts!”

 

Mullo nodded. “I Uh...had an owner that was a guardian before. Well she was more temporary, but she knew a lot. Including a trick to spiritually bond kwamis with their owners! We can read each other’s thoughts.”

 

“Whoa.” Luka said with a slight nod of his head.

 

“Do you...know a way to transform her without words?”

 

Mullo nodded. “It’s kinda dangerous, and we’ve never tried it together. It’s sorta like a fusion thing. If done wrong, it’ll stick. Until the person dies anyways...” The tiny mouse glanced to the side. “But I know how to do it right! I uh..I hope it’s right anyways. We could possibly need it! But Master Fu can’t know! He’s forbidden me from teaching other Kwamis, and from doing it myself. He doesn’t even know about that soul trick. Technically we’re bound by the heart now, so it’s impossible for her to wield any other miraculous from here on out.” Mullo squeaked, zoomed back into Marinette’s shirt top.

 

“Here’s your drinks guys.” Alix called as she approached the table, handing out each glass to the appropriate person. “Know what you want to eat yet?”

 

“I haven’t even opened my menu.” Adrien laughed. “Honestly, I’ll just take the appetizer plate of fried ravioli.”

 

Alix nodded. “And for the raven blueberries?”

 

Luka let out a chuckle in response to the nickname. “Caesar salad.” 

 

Marinette pointed to the strawberry salad. 

 

“Strawberry salad.” Luka clarified, looking back at Marinette’s finger on the menu. “With almonds.” He added.

 

Alix nodded. “Kay. It’ll be out shortly.” She smiled, then walked away again.

 

“So Mari, you said you wanted to get to know us better. And we want to know you better.” Luka began.

 

Mullo popped her head out from Marinette’s top again. “She says can she come and watch you guys practice for Kitty Section again. That’s a weird name for a band. Why not Mouse Section? Mice are adorable!” Mullo chirped.

 

“Um, so are cats!” Plagg argued from Adrien’s pocket. 

 

Adrien scoffed at his kwami’s actions. “Yes, of course! It’d be great to have you there, Mari.”

 

Marinette smiled.

 

“She says thank you for helping her feel heard again.” 

 

“Aw.” Luka placed a gentle hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “You are....really special...it means a lot to me to help you...you’re so amazing...you guys both are just...the most beautiful love songs I’ve ever heard.”

 

Marinette’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape. She made a heart with her hands. Before any more progress in the conversation could be made, they were cut off by a giant crash from the back of the restaurant. The crash was followed by screams, and a gun shot. 

 

“Hands in the air, all of you! Or we’ll shoot!” A deep female voice called.

 

“Before they get here quickly!” Adrien hissed quietly. The three dashed into the family bathroom, which was thankfully nearby. 

 

“Marinette, you stay here with Mullo.” Luka ordered. “Me and Adrien will handle this. Tikki, spots on.” Luka was swiftly transformed into Coleoptera.

 

“Here. I’ll read her thoughts directly off like a book.” Mullo began. “No! I want to come with you. Me and Mullo can try transforming.” Mullo translated.

 

“No.” Adrien broke in. It’s too dangerous! What if it doesn’t work!?”

 

“It’s worth a try.” Mullo translated again.

 

“Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien called, transforming into Chat Noir.

 

Mullo flew up in front of Marinette’s forehead.

 

“No! Mari come on. I can’t risk you getting hurt.” Coleoptera begged.

 

“You helped me find myself again. Don’t stop now.” Mullo spoke Marinette’s words once more.

 

With a pause and a deep sigh, Coleoptera nodded. “I trust you.”

 

Mullo and Marinette’s eyes both began to glow pure white. A light ball of energy engulfed them both. The mass lingered for a few seconds before fading away.

 

Marinette was now Multimouse once more. The costume was rather similar to what it was when she had first been Multimouse. The main difference was her hair was down, with two mini buns on the top sides of her head.

 

“Silent but deadly, M’Lady. Let’s show em whaat we’re made of.” Chat bowed, and the three burst out of the bathroom.

 

The sight the three saw was about five people in pure black and masks, all holding someone random at gun point. Except one wasn’t random. One was Alix.

 

Marinette successfully kept her look calm. All three knew that if they showed any reaction, they’d go for Alix first.

 

“Seven thirty? Really? That’s such a weird time to rob a restaurant.” Chat commented playfully.

 

“Can it you mangy cat!” Another robber, this time with a high female voice snapped. “We’ll be nice! This is a nice place so I guess I’m feeling nice and pleasant! Yay! Anyways! Rich place, lotsa money. Go get it for us, and we’ll leave with no harm.”

 

“I like your plan, but was hoping we could shake things up a bit.” Chat grabbed a pepper shaker off a nearby table, crushing it over the small robber girl’s face. She automatically fell back with a sneeze, releasing Alix. The small skater girl quickly ran off. Shots were fired at her, but she made it away.

 

“Let’s see if Ladybugs, cats, and mice are bullet proof.” Another robber, once again a girl snapped, shooting a bullet at Multimouse, who not only dodged the first one, but the next five as well. Coleoptera and Chat Noir were now in combat with robbers as well. The one not in a fight began to run towards the back, but was slammed into the wall by Chat’s stick.

 

“Goddamn it Mouse girl! Stay still!” A tall buff robber girl growled. She continued to shoot at Multimouse, who continued to dodge.

 

Multimouse’s rope was now wrapped around the robber’s neck, and she was slammed into a wall. Next to her, the small girl was slammed into the wall. 

 

The front door bust open, and police bust in. “Hands up robbers hands up!” 

 

The remaining ones stopped fighting, complying with the officer’s orders. 

 

“Goddamn it!” One of the girl’s whined.

 

“Thanks Chat Noir, Coleoptera....Multimouse? It’s been awhile.” The officer cocked his head slightly.

 

“She requests her presence here is kept as a secret. Kay Kay?” Chat rested an elbow on Multimouse’s shoulder.

 

“You got it, Chat Noir. Let’s get these punks outa here!”

 

“Alright, let’s clean up what was spilled so everyone can get back go enjoying their meals!” Coleoptera called.

 

///

 

Multimouse glowed, separating again into two masses. Marinette reformed as herself, while Mullo still stayed a glowing mass. 

 

“You okay, Mullo?” Adrien asked, slight worry edging his voice.

 

Mullo’s mass fully formed. But the sight seen prompted jaw dropping gasps from all three humans.

 

“Yeah I’m fine I just-....what are you staring at?”

 

“Uh.....Mullo....” Adrien pointed a finger at her. 

 

“Hm. Marinette says mirror. Why mirror?” She turned towards the bathroom mirror, gasping. “Oh my god!”

 

“She said there would be side effects...” Tikki whined.

 

Plagg dropped his jaw. “She’s human!”

 

///

 

 

 

 


End file.
